1987 ANGELA - Soft Articulated 16" WEICHGELENKPUPPE 15004
This Gotz Play Doll ANGELA was produced in 1987; she measures 40cm/16" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 15004. She has "HAIR TYPE," long, STYLE, dark brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn in two, side, pinned-up braids with a pink ribbon on the left side. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE(?) and have a DECAL eye design. She is an articulated, WEICHGELENKPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT'' "ARTICULATED" DOLL''' (or "Weichgelenkpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and for its "JOINTED" or ARTICULATED vinyl shoulders and hips, which allow '''''it to sit/stand unaided. (see Articulated Dolls). *In later years, the definition of WEICHGELENKPUPPE changed: in catalogs it would now be defined as "ARTICULATED SOFT BODY DOLL." Weichgelenkpuppe's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some Weichgelenkpuppes will have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: ANGELA *Year Produced: 1987 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 15004 *Height in cm/inches: 40cm/16" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKPUPPE *German Classification (in English): SOFT ARTICULATED DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: DARK BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: UNKNOWN STYLE *Hair Description: Long, STYLE, dark brown hair with straight bangs; hair is worn in two, side, pinned-up braids with a pink ribbon. *Wig Type: UNKNOWN *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES(?) *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT ARTICULATED DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT ARTICULATED DOLLS or WEICHGELENKPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; ball-jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will have either a vinyl or a cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:16" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:UNKNOWN HAIR STYLE Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:German Nationality Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Dolls with Hair Braids